Gravity Falls & Steven Universe Crossover
by Cclynn200
Summary: I watch Steven Universe and I watch Gravity Falls. They’re both amzing shows, so why not make a crossover? Many things will happen in this crossover including the 2 doritos meeting. Tell me what you think!


I was trying to get back to the Pines' dimension but there was a minor glitch in the space time continuum. Now, you might be thinking "what can a minor glitch do?" Well, it can do a whole darn lot! I went through the vortex and was ready to face them once again. Once I got out of the vortex, though, I was in a completely different dimension. I was on a beach and could see a beach house in the distance. I'd never been here before. I wondered if I could take over this dimension instead, since know one knew me or what I wanted.

I started to float towards the house to see if anyone was there. Through the window, I saw a purple female laying on a couch. I was also able to see a tall woman looking annoyed with the purple child. It looked like they were arguing. After a bit, they stopped and the tall one walked away as the other continued to slouch and stared out the window where I was. It didn't matter, since I was invisible to them for now.

I saw the tall one walk outside. She was wearing a blue shirt with a star on it, yellow shorts, and what appeared to be ballerina shoes. Her hair was very... pointy. There was also something of an oval shape on her forehead. She walked closer towards the ocean, and once she got to the edge of the sand, she sat down. "Finally, some time to myself," she said, being the first words I heard out of anyone here. I started to think she didn't like being around the purple one. Was also really beginning to wish I knew their names. She just sat there, as if she was meditating, for a while.

Then, the silence broke when a young boy came out of the house. He also had a star on his shirt. "Pearl!" He called out. Pearl? Why was he calling out the name of a gemstone? Suddenly, the lady turned around towards the boy. "Oh!" She said as if startled. "Yes, Steven?" She asked. So her name was Pearl. Did that mean a pearl was on her head? It would make sense... The boy, Steven, had reached her by now. "I just..." he started. "Really miss her..." Steven said sounding gloomy. Who was he talking about? "I know," Pearl responded. Then he asked a question that made me want more answers! "Do you think she'll ever come back?" He asked Pearl. Who?! Come back from where?! I needed some questions answered. "I... don't know, Steven..." They all sounded sad now. What in the wide world happened? "Peridot misses her, too," the boy stated. There are more of them? "I know she does," Jeez, stop acting so depressed! She's obviously not dead, whoever she is. She's just on vacation or something. "Are you coming in?" Steven said slightly happier than the rest of the conversation. "Yes," Pearl said lightening up as well. "I'll be right there."

I followed Steven back into the house. There was someone else there. A very tall woman, but this one had on some sort of visor and had what looked like a square afro of hair. "How'd it go?" She asked in a monotone voice. "She said she'd be here in a minute," Steven informed her. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if there were 10 people living here. I wonder if this is Peridot... "Are you okay, Steven?" She questioned. "I'm fine," he said trying to sound reassuring.

Then, Pearl walked in the the door. "Hey, P!" The purple one finally spoke up. "Hello, Amethyst," Pearl greeted her. I was starting to notice a pattern with the names. Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot... all gemstones. But the only one with a gem on their forehead was Pearl. And Steven wasn't the name of a gem. "Hello Garnet," She said revealing to me the other ones name, keeping with the gemstone theme. Then who was Peridot?

"Pearl, my belly's telling me it's time for dinner," Steven said as his stomach growled. "Is it that late already?" Pearl said, clearly shocked. "I'll get right on your dinner!" She rushed into the kitchen. "Okay, I'll wait in my room." He walks up the stairs to a room I assumed to be his.

I decided to make myself known to him, or I'd never get any answers.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll be making another chapter soon!**


End file.
